Tails Prevails
by Daxter-Lover
Summary: Sonic is taken on a mission to harass Eggman, can Tails and his new friend save him, or will Tails back out?
1. Sonic Gone?

Disclaimer: Sonic, Tails, Eggman

On a planet called Mobius, a two tailed orange yellow-ish fox named Tails was relaxing on Emerald Beach with his best friend, unaware that he was soon to face something life changing.  
Wow Sonic really has been saving me more than usual…I wish I could be like Sonic…all heroic and stuff. Tails thought as he sighed inwardly. "Hey Sonic...what would happen…if I ever needed you…and you weren't around?" Tails asked. "Well lil buddy you'd need to do whatever it is cause I won't always be there to help you." Sonic answered. "Oh…" Whispered Tails. "Hey just remember…you can do anything you set your mind to Tails. You're just as good as anybody!" Sonic said. I wish…Tails though as he said "Yea Sonic!" and faked a grin. Sonic chuckled and ruffled the top of Tails's furry head. Tails laughed and his grin turned into a wide, bright smile. "So where are we going Sonic?" Tails asked. "To Robotropolis to teach egghead a lesson of course Tails." Sonic replied as he gave a thumbs up and his famous cocky grin to go with it.  
~~~~~~Robotropolis~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dust cleared as Sonic stopped right before the entrance with a sign in big red neon letters saying "Robotropolis." Sonic smirked and yelled "Yo Egghead come and get some!" Eggman watching Sonic from the camera grumbled in frustration "That hedgehog is really starting to make me go insane!" The fat old man known as Eggman stood up and ordered his robots to go and eliminate Sonic. Tails had finally made it to Robotropolis and no sight of Sonic. "Sonic...Sonic? Where are you?" Tails called out, starting to get afraid. The cobalt speed demon was no where to be seen or heard. Tails shivered a little, what was he gonna do without Sonic to tell him what to do or help him if he got into trouble. Robots flied out from their hiding places and surrounded the poor little two tailed fox. Tails gasped and shivered a little more as the robots started to close in on him, reaching out with their clamps hands and red glowing eyes and metallic bodies shinning from the suns light. Sonic's voice rang through Tail's head like a bell. "Remember Tails…You can do anything." Tails looked up, a shine in his eyes as he jumped up and grabbed a robot and threw him into 2 robots making them malfunction, leaving one left. The last robot grabbed Tails by his two tails and held him up like a trophy. Tails turned to the robot and opened the compartment on the robots shiny chest and ripped out everything he saw in there. The robot dropped Tails and fell to the ground motionless, eyes a dark red to show he was turned off. Tails took a deep breath and grinned seeing he had actually done something without Sonic, especially defeating robots. Eggman was astonished but pulled off a wicked grin. "So the little fox thinks he can actually be a hero?" Eggman laughed. "Well let's see if he has what it takes…shall we Sonic?" Eggman snickered as he glanced over at Sonic, who was currently out cold and locked up.


	2. A New Friend

Disclaimer:

Tails, Sonic: Sega

Skillz: Me

Tails was running through Robotropolis with his new found courage looking for Sonic when he was stopped by a trapped Mobian. The Mobian was a fox such as himself with poor, matted, dirty grey fur and dull colored yellow eyes, and only torn dirty black pants and a silver chain necklace with dog tags on him. The poor trapped fox reached out to Tails begging for him to help him. Tails stopped and looked around for something to help him open the cage. Tails found an old piece of a robot he had destroyed, and used it to pry open the door of the Mobians' entrapment. The fox jumped out and grabbed Tails's hand and shook it so hardly Tails was off the ground. The grey fox was clearly older and much taller than Tails. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Said the fox who was almost in tears he was so happy. "If I can do anything I'll do it right away without any ifs, ands, or buts." Commented the Mobian with full enthusiasm. "Well…I will need help getting to Sonic…My name is Tails Prower by the way." Tails told the grey fox. "Oops time for a proper introduction. I am Skillz the fox, nice to meet cha!" Skillz said happily with a smile. Tails smiled as well, glad to have some company. The orange hero continued walking, with Skillz following. I'm kinda glad I have someone to talk to while I look for Sonic…It can get lonely…heck I might even make a new friend, Thought Tails, grimacing at Sonic being gone but happy to meet a new face. "Well let's be goin then." Said Skillz as he jumped up and gave a woot before hitting the ground and continuing to walk.


	3. A scare

Disclaimer:

Tails Sega

Skillz Me

The two foxes Tails and Skillz were standing in front of a ghastly, grey, broken down, 2 story building with almost every window on it broken and debris from this said building scattered everywhere in the vicinity of the building. Tails warily looked at this building, "Are you sure about this Skillz?" He asked uneasily. "Yea sure sure! This is the secret entrance to Egghead's lair. I know it from when i escaped. But he said hurry through. Musta been scared about something." Skillz answered as he rocked on the heels of his feet. They grey fox pushed a piece of debris out of the way of the entrance and went in. Tails glanced up at one of the few windows still with glass in tact and saw a little girl with grey skin, black hair and black holes where the eyes should of been, and a black aura surrounding her. She made an ear splitting, hair rising scream that made tails scurry into the building after the older fox to warn him. "Skillz! Skillz! We gotta get out of here." Tails shouted. Skillz turned to Tails grinning. "Aww is the pwoor lil' fox a' scared?" he teased. The orange foxed huffed, crossed his arms and walked ahead of Skillz. "Whatever. Let's just go." Tails grumbled. Skillz trotted after Tails in triumphantly. The little girl demon appeared after Skillz and held up a silence pistol. She aimed and shot. Skillz sensed this and and dropped to the floor, pulling out a tiny bottle of Holy Water. "Good thing my mother was religious." He muttered as he threw the water onto the water on the demon. She sank to the ground screaming at Skillz. Skillz turned, took off running, and grabbed Tails's hand and dragged him along with him towards Eggman's secret door. Tails quickly and with ease picked the lock and ran into the impending dark abyss that would seal this fox's fate. Skillz followed, slamming the door shut as he went. The demon charged and only succeeded in nothing. She let out a final screech as the door locked. Tails continued to run hurriedly into the seemingly never ending darkness as his footsteps echoed through this dark prison. Tails breath came out in short, ragged gasps. Tails ran into a metal wall and took a step back in pain. He used his hand and felt along the wall for what seemed miles. He found a switch and flipped it up and the lights flickered on at full blast, temporarily blinding him. He looked around his vision hazy, seeing millions of blurry figures all crowding around him. Tails rubbed his eyes and shook his head to clear his senses. He looked up again and took in the room fully. The color drained from his face and the pupils in his eyes shrunk "N-No...." he whispered at the sight displayed before the two-tailed genius.


	4. Innocence Has a Dark Side

Disclaimer:

Metal Sonic, Tails Doll, Eggman, Scourge, Sonic, Tails: Sega

Skillz : Me

"N-No..." Tails whispered (cut short cause I'm lazy XD)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There stood all of Tails's enemies. Scourge, Metal Sonic, Tails Doll, Eggmans Robots, and Eggman himself. Sure he AND Sonic had beat all these guys before but not all at once. Tails trembled visibly earning a sick grin from Eggman. Tails glanced around the room looking for Skillz and realized the older grey fox wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Hey where's Skillz?" Tails asked gaining a piece of confidence. Scourge smirked, "Just like your dear Fiona betrayed you...Skillz has betrayed you as well little fox." He said with a snicker. Tails's eyes closed, to hide the tears threatening to fall. "L-Liar!" Tails snarled. Scourge just chuckled. "OH I am now? Why don't you look for yourself." He spat. Tails eyes opened a tiny bit, being half blinded by tears that he refused to shed, he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of his tears. There Skillz stood by Scourge and Metal Sonic, grinning a sick, twisted grin. "Hello there buddy!" He said chuckling. "He led you to us fool.....to your DEMISE." Sonic Metal added in his monotone voice. Tails scanned around the room for an escape and his eyes met with those of the Tails doll. Tails couldn't look away from the lifeless, dull, yet murderous eyes of the doll. Soon after Tails started to hear screaming and realized it was his own. Seeing fear after fear and terrible pain racking through his body. Tails finally broke eye contact and fell to the floor. The gem floating above the Tails Dolls head seemed to glow a little brighter in excitement. Tails groaned in pain and wobbly stood up. The Tails Doll floated over to the defenseless two tailed live version of the doll and grabbed a bloody knife from out of no where and moves to stab Tails. Tails rolled away, getting nipped on the shoulder by the knife making him grunt in pain. Then the Tails Doll did and said something no one thought possible. He grinned a insane, deathly grin with huge sharp teeth inside his doll-ish mouth. "I Love you Tails....I love you..." He started to say and ended with a voice scary enough to make Satan pee himself, "To your death that is..." and he finished his lecture off with a horrifying laugh. He zoomed at Tails and stabbed the knife into Tails arm and dragged it down making a huge gash in his flesh. Tails reared back pulling his arm away from the murderous doll. Tails Doll slowly floated up to Tails that grin plastered on his face and red gem glowing so bright that the light bathed Tails in a blood red glow. He lifted the knife and murmured, "There is only room....for one Tails...even if that one left....is me." He commented and swung the knife at Tails's throat. Tails closed his eyes and whimpered, as time seemed to slow down. Suddenly he felt angry. Angry that these guys wanted to kill him, angry that a doll was beating the crud out of him, so angry that....he actually wanted them to **die**. Tails smirked that famous smile Sonic was known for and grabs the stuffed arm of the Tails Doll that had the knife aiming at him. Tails felt an adrenaline rush and threw Tails Doll into Scourge knocking him over. Tails stood up a black and red aura swirling around him. Tails let out a scream of anger and the aura went into Tails's body, making it flash from orange and white to black and red. His teeth grew into big fangs and he grew claws to sharp enough tocut out of his gloves and shoes. Tails roared loudly and looked at all the bad guys near him. He licked his newly attained sharp teeth. "This is gonna be fun."


End file.
